Geek Love
by prettylittleamour
Summary: She never thought she'd see him that way, until one night. Rikki/Lewis. (OH MY GOD, WHY. nope)


I don't know why this pairing isn't being used yet, but I just really like them together

I don't know why this pairing isn't being used yet, but I just really like them together. This one is just a story that shows one way they could get together. Might be just a three shot.

Notes: this is AU series one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1. Crush, Crush, Crush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

Rikki listened intently to the song that was playing on her mp3 player. She shook her head as she agreed to the lyrics.

Truthfully, she had never noticed him until one night last month.

_**Flashback**_

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

"_Lewis, enough with the science experiments. I feel like I'm nothing more than a specimen." Rikki groaned at yet another nail clipping session. _

"_Aww, come on Rikki. You know me better than that." Lewis said in a fake offended voice._

"_No, actually, I don't." Rikki realized. "Why is that? You call yourself a friend but neither of us actually knows the other."_

"_You _want _to know me? Gee, somehow I thought I was that geeky science guy in the background to you." Lewis said._

"_Well, yeah, that's true. I just feel like I've known you forever and I know almost nothing about you." Rikki stated._

"_Rikki, you are being strangely open today. Okay, okay, fine. I'll prove that I know you. You are Rikki, the rebel. You always speak your mind and never hold back. You don't feel obliged to be polite and you prefer to be left alone. Is that all?" Lewis hadn't intended to sound sarcastic; this actually _was_ how he pictured Rikki._

"_Huh. Okay, you wanna play that game, fine. And you are Lewis, the geek. You endlessly expect Emma, Cleo and me to sacrifice our precious time in order to fulfill YOUR scientific curiosity. You don't believe in magic, at all, like the passionless average guy that you are. And yet you continue to be a reigning optimist. Would you like me to go on?" Rikki smirked at her ability to beat Lewis at his own game. _

_It was strange, the way they could peg each other's personality in a second. But they couldn't ever know each other's ways of thinking, the real way you know somebody._

"_Is _that _what you think?" Lewis frowned._

"_Is that what _you _think?" Rikki shot back at him. _

"_You know, I find it strange that you want to know so much about me." Lewis rose his chin, the mark of curiosity in his case._

"_Yeah? Well I find it strange that you care so much what I think." Rikki replied._

_They had gone off in games for almost half an hour before Lewis was the one to calm things down and started to tell Rikki parts of his life story. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_And after that, he left. I never saw him again after that." Lewis gazed mindlessly at the reflection of the ocean water, now darkening as the crescent shape of the moon began to rise in front of them, both sitting on a dock facing the sea._

"_Wow. That's a lot to deal with. That's kind of like what happened with my Mum. Except they argued over financial issues. So one day, she packed up her things, and left me and my dad in the dust, with the little money we always had." Rikki explained sadly._

"_That's really rough." Lewis said._

"_Yeah. It is." Rikki concurred. _

_They left shortly after that, both knowing much more about each other than they ever wanted._

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

_**End flashback**_

Rikki smiled, listening to the bridge of the song, banging her head at the beat.

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_..._

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kind of short, but I needed an intro. PLEASE REVIEW!! EVEN IF YOU HATE LEWKI!!

Maddie


End file.
